Astera's Rising Stars
by ladyinquisitor93
Summary: Lillian was just one of the A-list hunters from the Fifth Fleet, but with the help of her companions, she definitely becomes a rising star of the Commission. It was all what she expected and more, but what she didn't expected was to fall head over heels for a certain handsome Field Team Leader. With everything going on, could something more personal come out of their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

_"Sisters and brothers of the Fifth Fleet, it's time. I'll keep my farewell brief- never was much with words. Once you board this ship, there is no turning back. The next ground your feet will touch will be that of the New World. If any of you have lost your nerve, then step away now and let no one judge you... Very well. Then sail safe and strong, and may the Sapphire Star light your way."_

Those were the last words spoken to the members of the Fifth Fleet before sending them to the New World. And it seemed like it had been a lifetime since Lillian and her Palico, Kimi, arrived in Astera.

One late night, Lillian couldn't sleep, so she found her way to the roost above the smithy and looked out over the landscape- the ancient trees swaying in the breeze, the gentle waves lapping at the shores. As she watched the stars twinkle in the sky above, Lillian thought back on her first day ashore the New World. So much had happened that day, from their ship being briefly marooned by Zorah Magdaros to getting lost in the Ancient Forest to her and her handler-Sarah- nearly getting eaten by a Great Jagras and an Anjanath to meeting the Field Team Leader, James. When her thoughts turned to James, she had to smile.

James was a hunter, born and raised in the New World who just happened to be the grandson of the Commander, Edgar. He had gone looking for her and Sarah after they got separated from the rest of the Fifth Fleet, saved them from their first monster encounter on New World soil, and showed them around once they safely reached Astera. He took the time to introduce them to everyone, accompanied Lillian on her first mission quest, and gave her advice about the new monsters whenever she needed it. He even offered to help her train if she ever needed it. He had become a good friend to her.

Down below in the tradeyard, James was returning from a late night patrol and happened to glance up to see turquoise hair gleaming in the torch light. Smiling, he made his way up to the roost. Seeing her lost in thought was a rare thing, even rarer was seeing her out of her armor. Her pointed ears stuck out from under her hair as it hung just at her shoulders in small waves, swaying ever so slightly in the breeze just as the knee length, light mint green nightgown she wore did. His smile grew when he saw her dainty feet bare against the wooden floor, a golden anklet on each foot.

"Can't sleep?"

Lillian jumped a bit and turned to find an amused James leaning against one of the support posts, arms crossed. "Jerk." She stuck her tongue out playfully. Noticing he was still in full armor, she asked, "You just get back?"

James nodded, coming to stand next to her. "Yeah, it was a quiet patrol. Nothing interesting happened."

"That's good, though, right? I mean that Anjanath is gone now, so it's bound to be quiet in the forest for now."

"True, thanks to you." James looked out over the landscape. "You really like this spot, don't you?" he asked, seeing her up in the roost quite often. "I can see why." The thick, ancient trees, the beach, the clear, open sky above the sea... "It's beautiful."

Lillian smiled and nodded. "I like to come here to think. No one ever really comes up here; I don't think most people realize it's here." She breathed in the fresh air, sighing in content. "It's so quiet, so peaceful up here. And the sunrise from here is just stunningly beautiful."

"I can't say that I've seen it from here."

"Would you like to stay and wait for it with me? It'll be a few hours, but it's worth it, I promise."

James looked at her and smiled. "Sure, just let me go wash up first and I'll meet you back up here."

Lillian smiled and nodded, watching as he hurried off towards the living area and when he disappeared down the stairs, she turned attention back to the horizon to wait. And she didn't have to wait too long.

Down in his room, James changed out of his armor and washed off the sweat, dirt, and grime from the day before changing into a fresh, clean pair of pants and shirt. Finding he was rather excited to wait to watch the sun rise with Lillian, he hurried back to the roost and found her still waiting for him. And just as before, she seemed so lost in thought that she didn't hear him come into the roost.

Smirking, he crept up quietly behind her and reached forward, grabbing her around the waist- earning himself a surprised squeal from Lillian.

"You jerk!" Lillian giggled, trying to wriggle free from his grasp. "Stop scaring me like that!"

James chuckled. "It's too easy when you're not paying attention. If I were a monster, you'd be a very lovely mid night snack."

"I was thinking, for one thing, and for another? I wouldn't make a very filling meal."

James' smile grew and he looked down at her. "True, but you'd be tasty nonetheless."

Lillian made to retort with something clever, but a flock of mernos flew overheard and she smiled. "Look, James, their scales are so pretty in the moonlight."

James looked at the wingdrakes, seeing their scales shining like blue beryl. "Wow, you're right." He stood there with Lillian, watching as the flock flew by with a hand still on her hip.

"So what were you thinking about?" he asked after the flock disappeared.

"Hmm?" Lillian looked up at him.

"You were so lost in thought you didn't hear me sneak up on you." James looked down at her, chuckling. "What's got your attention?"

"Oh, I was just thinking about how we were going to handle Zorah Magdaros. We still don't have a lot of information about it, let alone any idea of how to deal with it. I'm just wondering where we should look next for clues as to what brought it here and how we can take care of it."

"I see. Well, if I know my grandfather, we'll be seeing clues here pretty soon. Things are a little too quiet around here for my liking."

"Like the calm before a storm."

"Exactly."

"Well, we just have to bide our time for the moment I suppose."

James looked at her, seeing something more than just that. "What else is on your mind?"

"Nothing really, just day to day stuff."

"We still have an hour or two before sun rise."

"Are you sure? It's really nothing all that important."

"It's got your attention, so it's probably more important than you think." James replied, his smile growing.

"Alright." Lillian smiled and started talking with him about everything on her mind.

James listened as she confided in him, offering his advice when needed, and before long, sun rise was upon them. "By the Sapphire Star..!"

Lillian looked to the horizon, then back at James- smiling when she saw his reaction. She turned her attention back to the horizon, saying, "I told you, didn't I?"

"That you did." James glanced down at her, smiling when he noticed how at peace she looked. Then realizing how cute she looked with her turquoise hair taking on a more cerulean blue tint and her brilliant yellow eyes gleaming in the light of the coral pink, wine purple, and honey gold colored sunrise, he blushed.

Lillian looked over at him, smiling. "So, worth it like I said?"

James chuckled and nodded. 'Anything is worth it for you, Lily.' he thought to himself as they looked back out over the landscape, enjoying the view.


	2. Chapter 2

As the days went by since Lillian had taken down the Anjanath, things were sort of quiet around Astera while hunters and researchers alike searched for more clues about Zorah Magdaros. Having no quests or missions, she helped out around the settlement wherever she could- washing dishes or helping in the canteen or helping with repairs and upgrades. She was always happy to help, but it was a bit disappointing when she didn't get to see James much. He was always out on patrol or overseeing training of low rank and new hunters. It did make her happy, though, whenever he took the time to come and see her- even just so briefly as to say hello before heading out on patrol.

One day, Lillian had nothing to do in Astera, still no quests or missions, so she decided to go out into the field and gather materials to upgrade her weapons and armor. Adorned with her bone armor and armed with her glaive, she set out for the Ancient Forest with Kimi at her side.

* * *

James was out on a patrol in the Ancient Forest, much as he had been lately, when he spotted Great Jagras tracks, noticing that they were fairly fresh tracks and larger than he was used to. He starting to follow the tracks through sector one before turning towards the waterfalls in sector nine. When he reached the waterfalls, he heard the clanking of a pick axe and looked around. Seeing someone mining on the other side of the river, near the paths to sector eight, he hurried towards them. When he reached the other side of the river and made his way up the hill, he noticed it was a hunter- a woman, too- in bone armor with a bone glaive at her back.

"Hey," he called.

The hunter turned to look at him and smiled. "Fancy meeting you here, James."

James smiled, recognizing her voice. "Farming for materials, Lily?"

Lillian nodded, raising her helm a bit from her face. "You out on patrol again?"

James nodded. "I was, then I spotted Great Jagras tracks.."

"Want to go check it out?"

"Are you offering?"

Lillian smiled. "It'll be just like our first mission together."

James chuckled, recalling the first mission he and Lillian were assigned to. "I suppose it would."

"Then let's go." Lillian replied, waiting for James to take the lead before following after him.

"Where's Kimi, by the way?"

"She's at our northeast camp, getting a few things we needed together."

Searching along the path they took into sector eight, James and Lillian kept an eye out for any Jagras as well- knowing full well that where there was a Great Jagras, there was almost certainly a large pack of Jagras accompanying it.

"We need to keep an eye out for a Rathian, as well." Lillian told him. "I spotted some tracks in sector eleven, but they're a bit older, maybe a day or two old?"

"Good to know."

Lillian heard a rustle nearby and reached out to stop James from going any further. "Wait."

James looked at her, seeing a finger to her lips and gesturing towards the tunnels leading into sector ten where Jagras usually denned. They backed into some nearby bushes and ducked down out of sight, waiting to see what was coming their way.

And out of the tunnels came the Great Jagras they were tracking. Only problem? It was the largest Great Jagras they had ever encountered.

"By the Sapphire Star..!" Lillian gasped, in a low tone. "That thing must be nearly two thousand centimeters in length..! We have to take it out, who knows the damage it can do..!"

"We'll have to be careful." James whispered to her.

Lillian looked at him and nodded. "There are two traps towards the center of this sector. If we can get in a few good hits with some redpits and lure it in, it'll be much easier to trap it and take it down."

"Agreed. Ready?"

Lillian nodded, quietly drawing her glaive. "Ready when you are."

James drew his giant jawblade, signaled for Lillian to go right, then took off to the left.

While James slashed at the Great Jagras and it's accompanying Jagras, Lillian made her way over towards the first trap. She turned and fired off a nectar shot, hitting the Great Jagras in the face. Her kinsect took flight and headed straight for the Great Jagras, dispersing a cloud of electrically charged particles. James slashed through the cloud, which stunned the Jagras and allowing him to make quick work of them as the Great Jagras charged towards Lillian- who had climbed up the post where the first trap was set up and fired redpits at it. When the Great Jagras smashed into the post and knocked the trap loose, Lillian launched herself into the air above the Great Jagras and spun her glaive, bringing it down on the monster. James, having dispatched of the Jagras pack, hurried over to help with the Great Jagras while it was trapped. But before he could reach it, the monster broke free and swung its tail at Lillian who, anticipating the attack, had launched herself into the air and out of harm's way. James watched as her whole body spun with her glaive as she brought the weapon down on the monster's back before she mounted it successfully.

As Lillian mounted and attacked the Great Jagras, she could hear the faint roars of a monster approaching their location. But she couldn't worry about that; she had to remain focused on this battle. Slashing her glaive's blade along the monster's back, Lillian dealt damage up top while James swung his greatsword at its bottom. They knew they were wearing it down, but just as they were about to deal a significant amount of damage- enough to make it flee the area- that same roar Lillian heard a moment before sounded again. Much, much closer.

"Rathian!" James called, seeing it dive towards them through the trees.

Lillian leapt off the Great Jagras' back, rolling when she landed on the ground before taking off with James as they sought cover. They ran towards some thick brush, James tackling her out of the way when the Rathian's fiery breath attack sent the Great Jagras stumbling back as a turf war started between the two monsters.

Lillian landed on her back, her bone helm getting knocked off and landing next to her as James shielded her from the blast. When he looked down at her, they both blushed for a moment before scrambling to their feet and sticking to the edge of the sector as they made their way towards the nearest camp site. Only problem? It was on the other side of sector eight and the monsters' turf war was at the center. Lucky for them, though, the Rathian knocked the Great Jagras into the second trap only to be caught up in the vines as well. Taking their chance, while the monsters were distracted, they made their way around the edge of the sector and quickly scaled the cliff that led up towards the campsite. Scrambling underneath the protective root wall, Lillian and James took a moment to catch their breath.

Lillian looked up when she heard a rustle at the entrance and saw Kimi wiggling her way through. "Kimi!"

"Meowster, are you alright?" Kimi asked, rushing to Lillian's side.

"I'm fine, but what are you doing here? I thought you were at the northeast camp."

"I heard the Rathian and saw it fly overheard towards you. I came as quickly as I could."

The crashing of the turf war continued out in the rest of the sector.

"Well, we're just going to have to let them fight it out for now. There's no way we can take on a Rathian and a Great Jagras of that size on our own."

Lillian took a peek through some of the vines just in time to see the Rathian break the Great Jagras' neck, roaring triumphantly. "I don't think we have to worry too much about that now."

James came over, looking where she was through the vines and saw the Rathian hovering over the Great Jagras for a moment before patrolling the sector. "Well, that takes care of one problem. We'll have to wait until the other one leaves."

"Luckily, her nest is in sector sixteen. If she stays in the forest, that's where she'll go. Though, I hope she leaves the forest entirely; I'd rather not deal with a Rathian this soon after the Anjanath. I've had enough of fire breathing monsters for a while." Lillian added, her eyes widening in surprise as the Rathian turned towards the Great Jagras carcass and begin feasting on it. "I didn't know Rathians ate Great Jagras."

James shrugged. "Beggars can't be choosers, I suppose. I mean at least it's not going to waste."

"True, but we could have carved it up and taken materials and such from it."

"True." James looked from the Rathian feasting to Lillian, seeing that she had a cut on her cheek and a few on her arms and legs. "Are you alright?"

Lillian looked up at him as he reached up to wipe away some of the blood that had been dripping down her cheek. "Ya, it's just a few scratches, nothing I can't handle."

"Are you sure?"

Lillian smiled, leaning into his hand. "You don't have to worry so much."

James chuckled. "Someone has to."

They stood like that for a moment before turning their attention to Kimi, who tugged at Lillian's armor.

"What is it?"

"Let's eat while we wait for the Rathian to leave."

"That's an excellent idea." Lillian smiled. "I haven't eaten since this morning." She looked at James as Kimi started pulling her towards the tent. "Coming?"

James chuckled and nodded, following after the two.


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours had passed and the Rathian was still in the area, but she had finally gone to another part of the forest- James and Lillian hoping to her nest. Gathering up their things, they made their way through the Ancient Forest back towards Astera.

"Well, that was interesting."

James chuckled. "I thought she'd never leave."

"I'm glad she did, though. We get to go home now." Lillian looked up at the sky seeing that it was starting to get dark out, dusk having fallen around them. "I had fun, though."

James looked at her, brow raised slightly. "Oh?"

Lillian smiled at him. "I haven't seen much of you lately, we're always so busy even without monsters to hunt. It was nice spending time with you."

James smiled in return and chuckled. "That it was. I wish we could do it more often."

"Well, hopefully the Commander will give you a day off here soon. Then maybe you can come with me for a day at the beach."

James blushed at that, clearing his throat and trying to move on with the conversation. "Maybe, but there's still a lot to do to prepare for Zorah Magdaros."

Lillian sighed. "True."

They walked in silence for a bit, the gate to Astera coming into sight as they passed through the same corridor James had ridden the Great Jagras through on Lillian and Sarah's first day. They entered the settlement and made their way through the tradeyard, Lillian stopping at the living quarters she shared with Thomas, Mia, and Sarah.

"I should turn in, it's been a long day." she said, looking up at James as he stood in front of her.

"I should, too."

"I'll see you around?"

James nodded, smiling.

Lillian blushed and raised a hand to wave as she turned towards her quarters. James waited until she had gone inside before making his way to the lift and taking it up to the waterfall bridge, making his way to his own room. As he changed out of his armor and got washed up, he thought about the events of the day.

Going from a normal patrol to tracking a Great Jagras to having to hide and wait out a Rathian that started a turf war was not what he expected, but it wasn't all bad. He did enjoy sitting and talking with Lillian, catching up, sharing a meal, just spending time with her. They tried to spend time together as often as their duties would permit, but he did agree with Lillian: they needed a day off. He realized that he missed spending time with her more than he thought he would, but it didn't surprise him with what Lillian meant to him. They were good friends, but he was beginning to wonder if there was something more growing between them after seeing her look so vulnerable beneath him when he tackled her out of harm's way earlier that day and how it made him feel to see her like that. If they hadn't needed to get away from the turf war, he may have been able to figure out what that feeling was- explore it even. Then he thought back to that night he stayed up with her in the roost to wait for the sunrise, how much he enjoyed being close to her, teasing her, how cute she looked in her nightgown and in the light of dawn.

'Am I just imagining things? It's just innocent fun between friends, right? I've never had a female friend before, though, so what would I know?'

A knock came at his door as he pulled his shirt on and he answered it to find the Commander, his grandfather Edgar, waiting in the hall. "Grandfather, I was just about to come and find you."

"I heard you just got back in from patrol." Edgar stepped inside when James stood aside for him to. "You're returning rather late, for a normal patrol."

James shut the door and nodded, turning to his grandfather. "It was a normal patrol, but then I came across Great Jagras tracks that were the largest I'd ever seen. I followed them until I stumbled across Lily farming for materials and she offered to help me track the thing down. We found it in sector eight and it was like nothing I had ever seen."

"What happened?"

"The Great Jagras was nearly two thousand centimeters, at the highest end of the scale. We engaged it, but in the middle of the hunt a Rathian showed up and started a turf war. Lily and I had to get out of there quickly, so we made it to the nearest camp and waited the monsters out. The Rathian ended up killing the Great Jagras and actually ate it. She stayed in the area for a few hours, but as soon as we were sure she was gone, we made our way back here."

"Nearly two thousand centimeters? And a Rathian killed and ate it?"

James nodded. "Like I told Lily, 'beggars can't be choosers'. I'm less worried about a Rathian than a Great Jagras as big as the one we faced."

"Strange that it would be that large, that doesn't happen very often." Edgar sighed. "At any rate, I'm glad you both are home safe."

"You should have seen Lily in action, Grandfather, she was amazing. I don't think I've ever seen anyone handle a glaive as well as she does."

Edgar chuckled. "You seem to have taken quite the shine to our new rising star." His smile grew when he saw James blush and he clapped him on the shoulder before heading towards the door. "Try to get some rest, James. I'll see you in the morning."

James watched his grandfather leave, closing the door behind him before laying back on his bed. He stared at the ceiling, wondering if his grandfather saw something he was missing still. Sighing, he decided to get some sleep instead of staying up all night trying to solve a puzzle he didn't have all the pieces to.

Down in her quarters, Lillian stared at the ceiling of the room. Kimi's soft snoring sounded above her in her hammock, but it was nothing compared to Thomas' snoring. Lillian was surprised that Mia could even sleep through it. But as she lay there, she thought back to the events of the day. She had meant what she said to James as they returned from the forest: she did have fun. Regardless of what happened before, she was just glad she could spend time with James and catch up. With as busy as things had been, it was hard for them to find time to spend together. They always tried to find the time, but it never lasted long. It never would have bothered her before, but meeting James changed that for her.

'I wonder why that is...' she thought to herself. They had become good friends since her first day in Astera, but she was beginning to wonder if there was something more between them, especially after feeling the way she did when he had tackled her out of harm's way earlier in the day. She felt so vulnerable, her body hot, a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was a feeling she had only had once before and that was the night that James had stayed up with her to watch the sunrise. 'I feel happy around him, but in a different way than what I feel around Sarah or Thomas and Mia. Why is that..?'

Sighing, she turned onto her side and shut her eyes, trying to block out Thomas' snoring so she could get some sleep.

* * *

The following morning, Lillian woke to a knock at the door. Groggily, she got up and answered, finding James standing outside.

"Morning..."

"Morning." James blushed a little. 'Wow, she's cute even half asleep.'

"What's going on?"

"The Commander wants the two of us to help out the endemic researchers with a Barroth problem in the Wildspire Wastes."

Lillian yawned, nodding as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "OK, just let me get ready. I take it we're leaving right away?"

"Well, we'll grab some breakfast first." James stepped back from the doorway. "I'll wait for you up in the canteen, alright?"

Lillian nodded. "I'll join you as soon as I'm ready." She stepped back into the room as James headed for the lift, turning to change out of her nightgown and wash up. A towel wrapped around herself, she pulled out her Kulu armor and slipped into with the help of her housekeeper Palico, Jeanie. Grabbing her glaive and making sure she brought her fire type kinsect along, she and Kimi made their way to the lift and took it up to the canteen.

James looked up when the Meowster Chef, Lu Shen, waved in greeting and his eyes widened, his cheeks burning, when he saw Lillian step off the lift and head towards them. She was wearing a full set of Kulu armor and its pigments made her turquoise hair and brilliant yellow eyes stand out even more than usual.

"Morning, Lu Shen." Lillian said, greeting the chef. "Let's do a veggie platter."

"I hear you're going to take care of that Barroth in the waste?"

Lillian nodded. "James and I leave after we eat."

"Well, then let's get you two fed."

Lillian smiled, then sat next to James. Once their food was ready, they ate quickly and set out for the Wildspire Waste.


	4. Chapter 4

_"The Carrier Ants out in the Wildspire Waste are extraordinary engineers. We've been trying to further our research of them but a Barroth appeared and mucked up our entire operation."_

That's what the Endemic Researcher told them when Lillian and James made it to the Wildspire Waste. They quickly made their way towards sector nine, where the Barroth usually nested, searching for signs of tracks. They reached sector nine, but found only old signs that the Barroth had been there so instead, they followed those tracks back the way they had come in hopes for finding fresher tracks.

They followed the tracks back into sector four, then up into sectors five and six, finally spotting it at the center of sector six.

"Ready?" Lillian asked, looking over at James.

James nodded, letting Lillian take the lead. He watched as she made for higher ground, motioning him to hide out of sight as the Barroth turned towards them. Having an idea of what she had planned, he nodded and found a spot. When the Barroth was getting nearer to his position, Lillian readied her glaive and hopped down onto its back from where she was perched and started to attack it's back- trying to dislodge the mud coating. While she made quick work of the mud from its back, James waited for the right moment, then swung his jawblade at the Barroth's legs- tripping it. He slashed at its exposed underbelly, getting in a few good strikes before it got back on its feet and started to run away. Lillian quickly mounted its back once more, doing more damage now that the mud was gone. She steadied herself as it took off towards sector seven.

James followed them and ran ahead of where Lillian and the Barroth were, placing a shock trap before fire a few redpits at it to lure it over. Lillian hopped off just before it stepped into the trap, landing just a yard away. She took the chance to sharpen the glaive's blade while James slammed his greatsword against the Barroth's head. She winced when the scalp broke off, landing with a thud as the Barroth broke free of the trap and cried out in pain. It fled the sector, making its way into sector four and heading towards its nest in nine. But it didn't get far before a Jyuratodus jumped up from sector ten.

James and Lillian stood back, knowing better than to get caught in a turf war between monsters. James sharpened his jawblade, glancing at Lillian as they crouched in the nearby bushes. She was on edge, waiting intently for the moment they could strike. He never really paid much attention to her as a hunter, how she held herself, how she analyzed the situation, nothing really beyond the usual things he looked for in newer hunters. But as he got to know her better, he started to noticing her tells- from how she tensed before an attack or how she positioned herself when she crouched down to keep out of sight, how she held her weapon in each hand- only alternating during certain attacks. It made him smile when he noticed her eyes darting back and forth as she watched the turf war, and when the Barroth won and scared the Jyuratodus back to sector ten, she started to creep forward expertly as the Barroth made its way towards its nest. Chuckling, James followed closely behind her.

They followed the Barroth to its nest, finding it mostly submerged in the muddy water. Just as before, Lillian took a position above the monster and James found one as well that was a bit closer to the ground. Lillian knelt down and aimed her glaive at the Barroth's head, firing off a shot of nectar for the kinsect to follow. When the Barroth started to rise out of the muck, James jumped down and sliced through its tail- severing it. Lillian took her chance to leap up and use her downward spin attack to deal the final blow, leaping down and sliding through the muck until she came to a stop. When the Barroth took its last breath, she and James carved what they could from the monster and made their way back to camp- only stopping to inform the researcher on the way of their success.

"Whew, that went well." Lillian said, setting her things down by the tent.

James chuckled and set his greatsword near her things. "I don't think this muck will wash out any time soon, though."

Lillian smiled. "Let's get them cleaned before it sets in then."

James blushed when she stripped down to her underclothes, going over to the small pool to wash the muck free from her armor. He noticed the fractal pattern of the scar along her back. It was from the electrical burn she had gotten facing off against her first Tobi-Kadachi. She had been struck by one of the monster's thunder attacks, but she had pulled through until she could get back to Astera. She had insisted to Sarah that it was nothing, but collapsed when they reached the main gate. James had been so worried for her, checking on her as often as he could manage and anxious for her recovery.

Lillian called out to him, offering to wash his armor clean, and waited patiently for him to hand her his armor. James shook himself from the memory and handed her his armor before taking hers from her to hang it on the line. He waited for his armor to do the same and once she was done and their armor was hung up to dry, Lillian stood and stretched.

"I could use a good wash, myself." She looked at James. "Would you like to come with me to the pools in just north of here?"

"Sure."

Lillian smiled, nodding to Kimi when she said she'd wait at camp for their return, and led the way to the lower pool the piscine researchers liked to frequent.

James followed her to the pool, smiling when she jumped right in. 'She used to be much shyer than she is now." He chuckled, waiting by the edge of the pool for her to resurface.

When she did, she looked up at him. "Come on, James, it feels great!" She waited, scooting back a bit as James lowered himself in.

"You didn't say it was cold!"

Lillian laughed, splashing him. "Doesn't it feel great after that hunt, though?" She leaned back and rinsed the mud out of her hair, smoothing it back out of her face when she was finished.

"It does." James leaned back and did the same, rinsing the mud out of his hair once he had pulled loose the leather string that kept it back. When he stood up straight, he noticed that Lillian was staring with blushing cheeks. "What?"

Lillian looked away, trying to hide her embarrassment. "Sorry, I didn't mean to stare. I've just never seen your hair down like that before." She glanced back up at him. "It looks really good."

James blushed at the compliment and smiled. "Thanks." He leaned against the wall of the pool. "So, when did you want to head back to Astera? We're not due back for another day."

"Then, let's enjoy the time off." Lillian replied, smiling. "It's been awhile since we've been able to just relax like this."

"That's true. Plus, we could always stop by the beach on the way back, too."

Lillian's smile grew. "That'd be nice." She moved to the waterfall, reaching her hand forward and letting the water rush through her fingers. "The New World never ceases to surprise me."

James chuckled. "I hope that's a good thing." His eyes fell on her scar and he pushed back from his spot, going up behind her and touching it lightly. "Does it still hurt?"

Lillian shook her head. "Not anymore. The pain went away after a few weeks." She looked up at the sky. "It helps me figure out when we're getting a storm, though. I can feel the charge in the air now."

"There's a silver lining." James sighed. Scars weren't uncommon in the slightest for hunters. It was a dangerous business, one that would cost you your life if you weren't careful.

Lillian looked back at him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why do you worry so much about me? I'm not the only Fiver, you know."

James chuckled. "True." He sighed, his hand resting against the small of her back as he came to stand next to her. "Honestly, I've been wondering the same thing lately."

"It's not like I'm your only friend, James."

"You're my only female friend, though."

Lillian looked at him, surprised. "Really?"

James nodded. "None of the other women hunters really caught my attention like you did."

"We did bond pretty quickly." Lillian smiled. "Before I met you, I was always alone. No one else but Kimi with me. And I was fine with that." She looked back at him, her smile growing. "I have you to thank for changing my mind."

James returned her smile, but his attention was drawn towards sector two and he pulled Lillian behind the waterfall.

"What the-"

James covered her mouth and gestured towards sector two. He peeked around the edge of the waterfall with Lillian as she followed his gaze to where a Rathian was walking towards them. James lowered his hand and glanced at Lillian. "Isn't that the same Rathian that took down that Great Jagras?" he asked, hoping that even in a lower tone the rushing water would hide their voices.

Lillian nodded. "But what is she doing here?"

James and Lillian watched as the Rathian casually walked through their part of the sector, drinking from the pool before taking flight and heading out towards sector eight. They waited until she was out of sight, then looked at each other and released the breath they had both been holding.

"Should we head back?" Lillian asked.

"I think that'd be best. We don't want to get caught out in the open without any of our gear." James stood, offering her his hand.

Taking his hand, she stood and followed him down to the lower pool, then back to camp- all the while keeping an eye on the sky.

* * *

Lillian and James made it back to camp safe and sound, both thinking about what was said earlier before the Rathian interrupted them. James sat by the fire, watching Kimi cook, while Lillian checked on their gear before coming to join him.

"So our gear still needs to dry, but it's clean and muck free. Should be dry by morning."

James looked over at her, thinking back on her question. "Does it bother you that I worry about you?"

Lillian looked at him, surprised, and shook her head. "Not at all, I was just curious. I was hoping you weren't playing favorites."

"And if I was?"

"I don't know." she replied, shrugging. "I don't see why you would, but it would have people talking- maybe even getting the wrong idea about us." Then, realizing how that sounded, she looked up at him embarrassed and scrambled to save the situation. "N-Not that I wouldn't... with you... it's just..." She sighed, looking away with burning cheeks. "I'll shut up now." She walked away, going to stand by the opening of the cave sheltering their camp and looked out over the barren landscape where it met the forests home to Astera.

James chuckled and stood, going over to her. "Would it be that bad?"

"N-No, it's just..."

"What?"

"We're friends, James." Lillian felt that strange sensation in the pit of her stomach again and looked away. "I wouldn't want to ruin what we have if things were one sided." she sighed. "Besides, there's so much going on with Zorah Magdaros and everything else. Would there even be time for something like that?"

"Who knows? It'd be worth finding out, though."

Lillian had to smile at that. "I suppose it would."

"Come and get it!" Kimi called, waving them over.

"Let's go eat."


	5. Chapter 5

'Could we have more?' Lillian wondered as she leaned against the stone wall of the cave by the opening. She thought about what James meant to her, realizing that she was beginning to care for him more than just as friends. But with everything going on, she worried about starting that kind of relationship with anyone. She didn't want to be a distraction to him, though with as much as he worried about her already, she pretty much already was.

Sighing, she looked at the stars as they twinkled in the night sky- dusk having long since passed. 'It might be nice to have a special someone, though. It's been a good change not being on my own anymore.'

Back in the tent, James stirred in his sleep and noticed that Lillian wasn't there. He got up and exited the tent, looking around and finding her over by the cave opening. He walked over to her, reaching up to put a hand on her shoulder. "Can't sleep?"

Lillian shook her head. "Not really. Just too much on my mind as always."

James smiled at that. "Anything you want to talk about?"

Lillian looked at him, opening her mouth to say something only to think better of it and closed her mouth again. "No, it's nothing." She turned back towards the tent, making to go back to bed and try to get some sleep, but James grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"Lily, come on. Don't shut me out?"

Lillian looked at him. He was the only person who ever called her "Lily" and it always made her happy. "James, it's alright, it's nothing important."

James pulled her towards him. "I told you before, Lily, anything on your mind is more important than you think." When she was in front of him, he lifted up her chin and waited for her to meet his gaze before continuing. "What's on your mind?"

"I..." Lillian sighed, her hand reaching up to cover his. "You're my best friend, you know that? And I'd do anything for you."

"As are you and as would I."

"I was on my own for so long, even longer before I met Kimi, but then I met you and it all changed. You mean more to me than I ever thought someone could." She looked down, her hand dropping. "I couldn't bear losing you, in any way."

"Lily..." James lifted her chin back up and smiled. "Silly girl, you won't lose me." He pulled her into his arms, holding her comfortingly. "Not now, not ever."

* * *

The following morning, they packed their things and headed back to Astera after grabbing a quick bite to eat. They stopped at the beach, just as James had suggested, and enjoyed some swimming, diving for seashells, sunbathing, and fishing. They enjoyed as much time as they could spare before having to return to their duties, but that came far quicker than they thought.

News had come that the Commission was ready to make its next move with Zorah Magdaros and a council was called. Someone had spotted James and Lillian at the beach and run to inform them of the situation, advising that they return as quickly as they could. They followed the messenger back to the settlement, making their way straight to the council table- just in time for it to start.

Lillian stood with Sarah as Edgar went over the new information and the plan, her eyes widening when he said, "At dawn we'll attempt what no one in history has dared: Capture an elder dragon! Make your preparations and proceed to the site. May the Sapphire Star guide us all." Once he had dismissed them, Sarah went off to make sure their supplies were ready for the mission while Lillian headed towards her quarters. James noticed something was a bit off with Lillian and wanted to go after her, but his attention was being called elsewhere.

Lillian gathered the materials she needed to upgrade her gear and hauled it up to the workshop, turning it into the Second Fleet master and his smithy crew. Promising to have all of her gear ready to go within a few hours, Lillian made her way through the settlement and helped with the preparations wherever she could. And before she knew it, hours had already passed and evening was falling. She retrieved her gear- choosing her bone armor and glaive for the mission- then met up with a few other hunters and rendezvoused with the rest of the crew at the Great Ravine. She quickly got to work aiding in the preparations, trying to keep herself busy.

Not long after, James arrived with his grandfather and they inspected the first barrier, making sure everything was ready. Edgar checked in with Sarah, Thomas, and the hunters they were helping, Sarah promising that everything would be ready in time.

"The operation will commence at daybreak."

James chuckled. "Sounds like we've got our work cut out for us, eh old man?"

Edgar nodded, looking up at the moon. "By next moonrise, Zorah will be in chains."

James looked around, noticing that Lillian wasn't anywhere to be seen. He turned to Sarah. "Hey, where's Lily? Didn't she come ahead of us?"

Sarah nodded. "I think she's checking the hitching posts."

James excused himself and went looking for Lillian. He weaved his way through the throng of hunters and engineers, climbing the rope ladders anchored to the stone walls. When he reached the ledge where the hitching posts were set up, he saw her bent down checking the base of one.

"Lily?"

Lillian looked behind her and saw James standing there. "You made it. Good." She returned her attention to the post and finished making the adjustments needed. "We're nearly finished with the preparations. We'll be ready by morning." She stood and stretched, having been hunched over for quite awhile.

"Lily, forget the preparations for a second." James stepped closer to her. "What's going on? You've seemed off since this afternoon."

Lillian walked past him, climbed down the ladder, and made her way onto the barrier's bridge. "I'm fine, James. You shouldn't be worrying about me; there are more important things."

James followed her out onto the bridge, grabbing her hand before she could go any further and pulling her back to him.

"James..."

James looked down at her, her hands on his chest. "I will always worry about you, Lily, that's never going to change." He searched her brilliant yellow eyes and sighed. "I just need to know you're alright..."

Lillian smiled at that, moving her hands up and over his shoulders as she leaned into him for a hug. "You big softie..." She breathed in his scent, her smile growing. 'He smells like rockfruit.'

James held her, a strange new sense of worry rising. "If anyone else but you called me that..." He chuckled softly and smiled, breathing in her scent. 'She smells like honey and dragonbloom...'

They stayed like that for a moment, then stepped back. James looked down at her, brow furrowed a bit.

"Promise you'll be careful?"

"Only if you promise the same thing." Lillian replied with a smile.

James chuckled. "Deal."


	6. Chapter 6

Preparations, as promised, were done by dawn. Now all that was left to do was wait for Zorah Magdaros to make its appearance.

Lillian stood with Sarah as she watched with James and the Commander for any signs of their query. And they didn't have to wait long.

All of a sudden, everyone's scoutflies began glowing blue and took to the sky before diving down to the ground, hovering a moment, then glowed yellow and quickly dispersed as Zorah Magdaros broke through the stone.

"Get to your posts, now!" Edgar ordered.

Lillian, James, and the other hunters all jumped into action. They fired cannonballs and ballistae arrows at the monster, aiming at its belly and head, trying to wear it down as it drew closer and closer. Their attacks did little to deter it and it broke through the first barrier. As ordered, they hurried to the posts where they hitched a ride from the mernos, guiding them over to Zorah Magdaros before jumping down onto its back.

Lillian could hear James calling for orders and heard Edgar answer that they needed to take out the magma cores on the monster's shell in order to weaken it. Sarah warned that the cores were spewing magma, hoping the hunters wouldn't get hit.

The hunters searched for the magma cores, attacking them until they destroyed them. Once they had, Edgar ordered them to lure it to the second barrier while James warned them to watch their footing, otherwise the monster would shake them off.

It wasn't long before an unknown winged monster flew towards them, landing on Zorah Magdaros' back. Edgar order the ballista team to provide support while the hunters head for its back and drive off the new monster. Sarah called out that it looked like the monster they had been finding the thorns from. Whatever the monster was, it was devilish and aggressive beyond belief.

Lillian, Thomas, and Mia were the first to reach the new monster and tried to drive it off while the barrier teams shot giant harpoons to trap and secure Zorah Magdaros. Thomas got knocked off pretty quickly, but was able to hitch a ride from a Mernos and hurriedly rejoined the fight. James, from his post at his grandfather's side, watched as Lillian launched herself into the air to try and mount the monster only to be thrown into one of the magma walls on Zorah Magdaros' back. He called out to her and watched in horror as the monster shot its thorns at her, piercing various areas of her body. He wanted to run and jump into the fray, to help Lillian before the monster could do anything other damage. But as he stopped himself when he saw Lillian pushing herself to her feet and ripping out the thorns before propelling herself forward and trying to mount the monster once more.

Lillian was in a lot of pain, but she had to push through it for everyone's sake and her own. She charged at the new monster, launching herself in the air and spinning her body and glaive as she descended upon the monster- her glaive's blade slicing through its face as it turned towards her. She landed and nearly lost her balance, but caught it and dodged the monster's next attack as it lashed at them after getting shot at by the ballista team. She saw that they weren't getting very far with the monster and was beginning to fear that they would fail. That is until James' teacher, Magnus, joined the fight, slicing through some of its thorns.

Thinking they finally had a chance to beat this new monster, Lillian and the others assisted Magnus in attacking it. But before they could much anything further, Zorah Magdaros broke free from the harpoon chains that were keeping it trapped and as it stood straight, Lillian and the others began falling off its back. They landed hard on the ground below as it broke through the second barrier and made its way into the Great Ravine.

Lillian forced herself to her feet, turning to help Magnus to his feet as he commented that he was getting too old for this. She stood there, watching with the others, as it pushed further and further into the Great Ravine.

'There's nothing else we can do for now.' she thought.

"Are you alright, Lillian?" Thomas asked, coming over to her.

Lillian nodded. "We should rejoin the others." She tried to take some steps forward, but she was in a lot more pain and lost a lot more blood than she realized and collapsed.

"Lillian!"

The last thing she remembered was darkness surrounding her and people calling to her, someone scooping her up and carrying her as they called for help.

'I guess I wasn't careful enough...'

* * *

When Lillian woke next, she was in the infirmary- covered in bandages. She sat up, looked around to see she was alone for the moment, and carefully swung her legs out of the bed to stand. She was still a bit weak, but she was able to keep her balance and went outside to get some fresh air.

It was dark outside, which made her think she had been out for at least most of the day. But she had no real way of knowing until she talked to someone from the mission. And since everyone seemed to be in bed, she went up to the roost- taking the lift for most of the way up since she was struggling a bit with the stairs.

Once she reached the roost, she grabbed one of the chairs that had been set up there and sat down to rest. She leaned against the wall of the roost and looked out over the landscape, enjoying the view more than the interior of the infirmary. The sound of the ocean waves crashing against the shore was calming, the sweet and salty breeze blowing through a cool welcome that soothed her skin. Overall, she felt fine despite her injuries. Then thinking about her injuries made her think about her promise to James and her face fell.

'I hope he hasn't been worrying too much...'

Down at the infirmary, James was returning from a patrol and headed straight for the infirmary to check in on Lillian. When he didn't see her there, he panicked and began searching everywhere for her. When he couldn't find her anywhere and no one who was still up had seen her, he checked the only other place that he could think of and ran off towards the roost.

And there she was, covered in bandages and dressed in a nightgown, sitting in a chair and looking out over the landscape. She had heard him come to the roost and stood, surprised to find him out of breath.

"James?"

James hurried to her as she tried to walk over to him, wrapping his arms around her.

Lillian winced a bit, but wrapped her arms around him as he held her close to him.

"Don't scare me like that..." James said, not wanting to let her go.

Lillian smiled. "You big softie... you worry too much..."

James pulled back a bit and looked down at her, reaching up to touch her bandaged cheek lightly. "I'm sorry... I should have been there to protect you..."

Lillian shook her head, offering him a smile. "James, it's alright, I should have been more careful."

James looked her over, his brow furrowing. "How are you feeling? Should you even be out of bed?"

Lillian chuckled. "I'm really sore, but I feel fine otherwise." She reached up and touched his cheek, seeing the worry still present in his sea blue eyes. "James, really, I'm alright."

James searched her eyes, seeing the sincerity of her words. He sighed, pulling her in close again as he leaned in closer. "Lily..."

"James...?"

James sighed, stepping back and taking her hand in his. "Come on, let's get you back to bed."

Lillian nodded, letting him lead her back to the infirmary. But as they went back, she wondered what was going through his mind a moment before. 'The way he was looking at me... I've never seen him have that look before...' She sighed, not wanting to push the matter.


	7. Chapter 7

The following night, James was in his room just thinking. Lillian was supposed to rest for a few days at least as she recovered from her injuries, taking it easy until she was cleared for duty again. James checked in on her as often as he could when he wasn't helping with repairs and such around the settlement. He had been so worried about Lillian after she was injured, but there was something more and it bugged him to no end that he didn't know what it was. He felt so guilty that he couldn't protect her, almost wanting to ask his grandfather to take her out of the field entirely but realizing that wouldn't be fair to Lillian and it was beyond selfish of him to even consider it.

'What is this feeling? Why is it only around Lily?' he wondered, but his thoughts were interrupted by a knock at his door. 'I wonder who that could be at this hour...' Getting out of bed, he went to answer the door.

"Sarah?"

Sarah was frantic. "James, it's Lillian..."

"What about Lily?"

"Kimi came to get me when she couldn't find her anywhere. We've looked everywhere, but she's just gone."

James didn't even bother with his armor or weapon, he just pushed passed Sarah and ran to the roost- hoping she'd be there. Finding that she wasn't, he turned to search Astera himself. He searched the workshop, the tradeyard, the canteen, everywhere he could think of. He was beginning to panic, then got a strange sense he knew where she was and headed towards the training arena.

* * *

Lillian had woken from a nightmare, and in the nightmare, she faced off against that mysterious black winged monster. She woke with a start just as the monster lunged for her and she tried to shake the fear away. But the fear was intense and Lillian wanted to fight back as best as she could against it. So she headed to the training arena, grabbing one of the practice staffs and started going through her usual routine.

'I can't let this get to me...' she thought. 'I have to get stronger...'

Lillian knew there wasn't really anything more she could have done, but she still felt like she hadn't been careful enough and broke her promise to James. She felt like she failed him as a hunter and that didn't sit well with her.

'I can't let something like that happen again...'

Lillian pushed through each part of her training regiment, but didn't get very far before the pain really began to bother her- bringing her to her knees.

'I have to push through the pain...' she thought as she forced herself back to her feet and onto the next part of her routine.

* * *

James reached the training arena as quickly as he could, searching around until he spotted Lillian near the center with a practice staff.

"Thank goodness..."

He watched as she moved through her usual training regiment, appearing to be fine, but when she collapsed onto her knees he rushed forward.

"Lily!"

Lillian, panting, pushed herself back to her feet and used the staff as support. She looked up when she heard someone calling her name and saw James running towards her.

"Lily, are you insane? You haven't recovered from your wounds yet!" James said, scolding her when he reached her.

Lillian ignored him and tried to push herself to another area of the arena where she could practice with a different weapon. "I'm fine, James..." She forced herself passed him.

"Lily, look at yourself! You're in pain!" He went after her, reaching forward to grab the staff and stop her.

"I have to do this..." Lillian said, but her strength was failing again and she slumped forward.

James caught her, steadying her. "You idiot... why would you push yourself like that in your condition?"

"I failed you..." Lillian answered, tears in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" James looked down at her when she didn't answer. "Lily?" He saw that she had passed out, tears slipping down her cheeks. "Lily..." Scooping her up in his arms, he carried her out of the arena and back towards the infirmary.

When he got back to the settlement, Sarah and Kimi came running up.

"Where was she?"

"I found her in the training arena."

Sarah and Kimi walked with him back to the infirmary, watching as he laid her back in bed and pulled the covers up over her, looking up as his grandfather came to the door. He motioned for Sarah to leave and stepped outside, closing the door behind them.

"Is she alright?" Edgar asked.

"I don't know..."

"What was she doing in the training arena?" Sarah asked.

"She was training."

"In her condition?"

James nodded. "She said she had to do it, that she failed us..."

"But that's silly!"

Edgar sighed. "It's understandable that she feels as though she failed."

"But she's one of our best hunters!" Sarah said.

"That may be, but think about it from her perspective, too." Edgar replied. "For her to be training with her injuries, that shows not only determination but also dedication- as reckless as it may be. She must want to get stronger, no matter what the cost, **_because_** she feels as though she failed us."

"Lillian..." Sarah looked at the door, worried. "I hope she's OK..."

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Edgar assured her.

Knowing there was nothing more they could do for her, Sarah sighed and went back to bed. Edgar and James walked back up towards their quarters and Edgar noticed James had something on his mind still.

"You have that look." he said, chuckling.

James sighed. "Something's been bothering me."

"Want to talk about it?"

"That'd be great."

* * *

Edgar listened as James explained what was on his mind, how he felt something strange around Lillian and only her, how he worried about her in a different way than the other hunters under his supervision, everything.

After awhile, Edgar chuckled. "That's the same way I felt around your grandmother." He looked at his grandson, arms crossed. "Tell me, lad, what does Lillian mean to you?"

"What does she mean to me?" James leaned against the railing and looked at the waterfall. 'What _**does**_ Lily mean to me?'

"Think about it, James, then you'll find your answer." Edgar patted his shoulder. "I can tell you one thing, though: Lillian makes you smile in the same way I did when I met your grandmother, the same way your father did when he met your mother." Bidding him a goodnight, he left his grandson to ponder over what they had talked about and hoped he could find the answers he needed on his own. 'Best of luck to you, James. To you both.'


	8. Chapter 8

Lillian had pushed herself a little too much and ended up needing a few extra days before she was cleared for light duty. When she was, the most she was allowed to do was help with cooking or laundry and other light duties of the sort. When talk came of an expedition being planned to follow Zorah Magdaros' trail, she went to speak with Edgar about going along.

* * *

James was returning from overseeing a training session at the arena when he saw Lillian talking to the Commander. Curious, he went over to give his report on the training session and see what they were talking about.

"Ah, James, how was the session?"

"It went well, the hunters have been improving quite a bit." James replied, then looked to Lillian. "How are you feeling, Lily?"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking."

"Sorry, I hope I wasn't interrupting anything?"

Edgar shook his head. "Not at all, you actually came in at a good time. Lillian here was asking to join the upcoming expedition."

"But she's not ready!" James said. "You aren't seriously considering letting her go, are you?"

"I've agreed to let her go under the conditions that she leave the fighting to the other hunters on the expedition, at least until she is fully recovered." Edgar replied. "Her keen eye would be an asset to the expedition and you're going with her to help keep an eye on her." He raised a brow. "That won't be an issue, will it?"

James sighed and shook his head. "No, sir. When do we leave?"

"One hour's time. Make your preparations, then meet the hunters at the eastern gate."

"Understood."

Lillian excused herself, going towards the communal living quarters to gather her things. She knew James was worried, and she had only added to it the night she went to the training arena, but she wished he wouldn't be so protective of her. 'He's playing favorites again...'

"Lily?"

Lillian looked up from her equipment chest to see James standing in the doorway. "What is it?"

"Are you sure you're up for this?"

"I wouldn't ask to go if I wasn't."

James felt a bit guilty hearing her tone, knowing that she was a bit upset about his reaction. "Lily..."

"Look, there's still a lot to do before we leave..." She started pulling out a few changes of clothes, extra bandages, anything else she might need.

James sensed she didn't want to talk, so he left things at that and left her alone to make her preparations.

* * *

Just as they were all preparing to leave, James waited with the others and wondered what was keeping Lillian. But before he could go looking for her, the Commander came up and pulled him aside.

"Have you thought about what I said the other night?"

James knew what he was referring to and sighed. "I'm still not sure that I have an answer, Grandfather."

"Perhaps you'll find your answer on this expedition."

James made to reply, but Lillian had finally joined them and Edgar stepped back to wish them luck on the expedition. As they started to leave the settlement, Lillian lost her balance a bit and when James tried to help her, she brushed it aside and forced herself forward.

'She's upset...'

Edgar saw this and sighed. 'You have to tell her, lad, before it's too late.'

* * *

It didn't take them long to reach the Great Ravine and pick up the trail left behind Zorah Magdaros. They followed it along the fissure and when they had come out on the other side, they had reached the Coral Highlands. James stood with Lillian and looked at the landscape before them.

"Wow..."

James looked down at Lillian and smiled, seeing her reaction. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Lillian nodded, astounded at the sight before her.

James chuckled, then looked over as Sarah excitedly jumped down and waved them over. She and the other hunters started to make their way forward, marvelling at the new environment. He and Lillian started to follow after them, but a sense of danger started to rise. James saw that Lillian had sensed it, too.

"Sarah, be careful." Lillian called.

"I'll be fine! Come on, this way!"

James and Lillian climbed down, but then Lillian looked over the edge and noticed something zip by.

"Lily?"

Lillian looked towards Sarah, whatever creature it was flying passed her and circling around. "Sarah!"

"Lily, wait!" James hurried after Lillian as she ran to where Sarah was. But whatever the creature was popped up in front of them and a gust of wind sent Lillian and Sarah over the edge and down towards the ground. "Lily!" And as quickly as it came, the creature vanished again.

"We have to find them!"

James looked down, his chest tight. "Lily..."

* * *

Lillian woke to find herself in a strange place that reminded her of the ships at Astera. She was sore, a few of her injures having reopened from the fall, but overall she was fine. She got up from where she was laying and looked around, seeing Sarah up a few floors above her. She carefully climbed the stairs, finding a wyverian woman in a kimono with her.

"You're awake!" Sarah hugged her. "Are you feeling alright?"

Lillian nodded. "Ya, just a bit sore. Where are we?"

"I don't know, I just woke up myself."

Lillian looked to the wyverian woman. "Thank you for treating our wounds."

"You are welcome. A friend of ours found you napping in the vale and brought you to us. I am Ritsuko, Master of the Third Fleet, and this is our Research Base." Ritsuko leaned forward. "Our fleet consists entirely of scholars. Which fleet are you with?"

"The Fifth, ma'am."

"And how did you get here? What happened in the Great Ravine?"

Lillian explained that they were apart of an expedition trying to pick up the trail of Zorah Magdaros again after having failed to capture it, but when they reached the Coral Highlands they were attacked by a creature and she and Sarah were separated from the rest of the expedition.

"Hmm, I see... Well, I suppose after all this time we may finally get to do what we came here for. I must say that I'm... stimulated." Ritsuko leaned back. "Let's not waste any time. We need to pick up Zorah Magdaros' trail. An expedition into the Coral Highlands might be fruitful, don't you agree?"

Lillian nodded.

"A nice, thorough expedition should reveal the highland's secrets. And you can find the rest of your expedition as well."

"We should hurry, then." Sarah said, looking to Lillian.

"Agreed." Lillian turned to Ritsuko and bowed. "Thank you, again. We will report back to you once we've found something."

"Be careful out there and good luck."


	9. Chapter 9

James and the other hunters searched everywhere for Lillian and Sarah, but there was no sign and James was trying not to panic.

They had set up a camp in the southern area of the Coral Highlands, not far from where Lillian and Sarah had fallen. They searched for hours, one group of four staying behind at the camp while the others searched the highlands. Just as they were beginning to lose hope, James and the others had returned to camp to find Lillian and Sarah safe and sound.

"You're OK!" one of the hunters called.

Lillian and Sarah stood, seeing James and the others returning from their search. Sarah ran to greet the other hunters while James went straight to Lillian.

"You're alright..." He said as he pulled her into his arms and held her.

A bit surprised, Lillian smiled and wrapped her arms around him- returning his hug. "I'm alright..."

"I was so worried... we searched for hours, but..."

Lillian chuckled at that. "You really shouldn't worry so much, James."

As they embraced, Sarah and the other hunters watched with smiles. Everyone else but them seemed to know that they had feelings for each other.

James stepped back, looking down at her. "What happened?"

"Ritsuko took care of us after her friend found us in the vale and brought us to the research base for safety."

"Ritsuko? The Third Fleet Master?"

Lillian nodded. "We filled her in on what's been happening since the Fifth Fleet arrived and she suggested that we mount an expedition into the Coral Highlands while we search for Zorah Magdaros' trail."

"That's not a bad idea."

"I told her we would report back in to her when we find something."

"Hey, come one everyone! Dinner's ready!" Sarah called, waving everyone over to the eating area.

Lillian and James rejoined the others for a meal, Lillian and Sarah telling everyone what Ritsuko was like- many having only heard of her. James sat listening with the other for a while before excusing himself. He went to stand at the edge of the camp, leaning against the coral wall. After awhile, Lillian came up next to him and put a hand on his arm.

"You OK?"

James looked down at her, nodding. "Yeah." Thinking a moment, he stood up straight and gestured out towards the highlands. "Feel like going for a walk?"

Lillian smiled at that and nodded. "Sure."

One of the hunters nudged Sarah and pointed towards where James and Lillian were making their way down the ledge to the ground below. She smiled, hoping they'd finally do something.

James helped Lillian down the rest of the way once he touched ground. "Are you alright?" he asked, seeing she was struggling a bit.

Lillian nodded. "Just sore. Some of my wounds reopened from the fall." She chuckled when she saw his expression. "Don't worry, the Third patched me back up."

"Let's take it easy then, alright?"

Lillian nodded and they started just walking around the area just below their camp. She never really paid attention to much of the scenery, having been too concerned with finding James and the others.

"I'm sorry." James said after they were silent for a while.

"For what?"

"For being overprotective." He glanced over at her, rubbing his neck as they came to a stop. "After what happened with Zorah Magdaros and that black monster, I felt guilty for not protecting you."

"Scaring you guys that night I went to the training arena probably didn't help either..." Lillian sighed. She clutched one arm and looked away, nervously. "I'm sorry I've worried you so much lately, James, but..."

"What?"

"I'm not the only hunter that needs you. There are others that you have to look after more than me. I'm not that special."

"Lily, you can't really think that." James stepped closer to her, lifting her chin up towards him. "Lily, please look at me?"

Lillian slowly met his gaze.

"Lily, you're special to me. I want to protect you, to stand by you. But only if you'll let me."

"James..." Lillian searched his eyes, that same look he had that night in the roost after she had first woken up in the infirmary. 'What is that look?'

"Come on, let's get back to camp. You need to rest."

Lillian sighed, following after him. 'What is that look and why does it make me feel like this?'

* * *

Later that night, Lillian woke with a start after yet another nightmare. The fear was just as intense as it was every other time the nightmares came and she couldn't shake it. She went to sit by the fire and stared into the flames, wincing a bit at the pain.

"Lily?"

Lillian looked up to see James joining her. "Hey."

"Can't sleep again?"

Lillian nodded. "The nightmares just won't go away." She looked back out over the highlands, the flying meduso dancing like stars throughout the highlands.

"When did they start?"

"The night you found me in the training arena."

"Is that why you went there?"

Lillian nodded. "The fear I'm left with when I wake is so intense it makes me feel weak. I went to the training arena because it was the only way I could think of to fight against the fear of seeing that monster's face, reliving what happened that day."

"Lily..." James sat next to her, offering her his arm.

Lillian scooted closer, settling in against him as he wrapped his arm around her. "I just have to get stronger, keep training, prepare myself as best I can until we have to face that monster again."

"I'll help you, whatever you need. You know that."

Lillian smiled at that. "I know."


	10. Chapter 10

Lillian, James, Sarah, and the rest of the hunters began their expedition into the Coral Highlands. They reported back to Ritsuko their findings and afterwards they returned to Astera to report in to the Commander as well.

Lillian saw the resident doctor and was cleared for regular duty once more, but told to be careful nonetheless. Grateful to have no further restrictions, Lillian was anxious to get back into the game but she knew she was a fool to jump straight back into a hunt before getting in some training to rebuild the muscles she hadn't been using while she recovered.

One day when James had some free time, Lillian had asked if he could go a few rounds with her and help her get back into hunting shape. Agreeing, James went with her to training arena- which was free for the day.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" he asked, brow furrowed worriedly.

Lillian looked up at him and playfully poked his forehead. "If you worry any more, you're going to be stuck with worry lines long before your time." She stepped back, tossing him one of the practice staffs. "If I wasn't ready, James, I wouldn't ask you to spar with me."

James caught the staff and sighed. "Alright, but if you need to stop- whatever the reason- let me know."

"I will." She made her way to the center of the arena. "You coming?"

James nodded, taking his place across from her. When she asked if he was ready, he gave her a curt nod, then lunged at her. Lillian met him with equal speed and strength, their staffs smacking against each other echoing in the arena. His first strike caught her off guard and flung her back, but she caught herself and landed in a low crouch as she licked the blood coming from her lip. "Not bad, considering you use a greatsword."

"Not bad yourself, considering how rusty you've gotten." James replied, smirking.

"Let's see what else you've got." Lillian said, then lunged. Quickly adjusting to his speed and movements, she began to easily dodge or parry his attacks. Then, using the momentum she had been building up dodging James' attacks, she planted the end of her staff into the ground launched herself into the air. She spun her body as she arced over him and when she landed behind him, she turned and thrust her foot forward into his chest just as he turned to face her.

The force of her kick threw him back a few yards and he only remained on his feet by his sheer will. The kick had left him momentarily breathless, caught off guard by how quickly she had readjusted to her battle tactics.

"Nice one." He managed to say, wheezing.

Lillian smiled and blushed a little. "Are you alright?"

James nodded. "We're not done yet, though. Again." He lunged at her once more, picking up his pace and increasing his attacks.

Lillian blocked each attack, parrying them with her staff. James struck high and fast to test her stance, leaping up in the air to come at her from above, but she blocked it and grabbed his overextended arm. Using the momentum he gained coming down at her, Lillian flipped herself into the air above him and forced him to the ground. He tucked in and rolled, evading much of the damage that would have been caused by her staff slamming into his shoulder. As he tried to push himself up to his feet, Lillian got behind him and kicked his feet out from under him only to have him grab onto her as he fell and pull her down with him.

Lillian landed on top of James after he had wrapped his arm around her as they fell and rolled off one of the rock platforms. She put a hand to her head, giving herself a moment before she opened her eyes and looked down at James.

A bit dazed, James opened eyes and blushed when he was met with brilliant yellow eyes.

"Sorry..!" Lillian scrambled to get off of him, sitting far enough to the side for him to sit up. Her cheeks were burning so much that she had to keep her face down. 'Why does he make me feel this way...?'

"Are you hurt?" James asked, looking at her concerned.

Lillian shook her head, barely glancing at him. "No, I'm fine. Are you OK?"

"Ya, though my head's still ringing a bit." He got to his feet and offered her a hand up. "Let's call it a day?"

Lillian nodded and took his hand. She helped him clean up and tried to ignore the feeling growing and growing inside of her as they started heading back to the settlement.

* * *

Lillian made quick work with anything else she could do to help, then gathered a few things, stopped by the canteen to order some food to go, then headed towards the workshop just as James was coming down from the living quarters.

"Where are you off to?"

"I was heading to the beach, thought I'd watch the meteor shower from there tonight." She looked at him hopefully as she asked, "It'll be a few hours 'til nightfall, but I thought I'd get in some swimming and enjoy a picnic if you would like to join me?"

"Sure, that sounds great. Just let me finish a few more things and check in with the Commander, then I'll meet you there."

Lillian smiled and nodded. "See you soon then."

James felt that ever growing familiar feeling again when she smiled, her cheeks almost as pink as a blissbird's feathers. He smiled at how excited she seemed as he made his way towards the tradeyard.

* * *

Lillian practically ran to the beach as soon as she cleared the gate near the workshop. She set her things down, then laid out a blanket on the sand and slipped out of her dress before she headed out to the edge of the water. She waded out to about waist deep, then dove under the water. The sea water was warm, a perfect and comfortable temperature. It made her body feel relaxed and refreshed as she swam with the fishes for a bit while she waited for James to join her.

* * *

"Can I ask you something, Grandfather?" James asked after he had finished giving his report.

"Of course. What's on your mind?"

"It's about your question, the one about Lily?"

Edgar raised a brow, intrigued. "Oh? Did you finally find your answer?"

"I think so."

"And?"

"How do you tell a woman, especially one like Lily, that you have feelings for them? It's not like you can just come right out and say it, right? Or can you?"

Edgar chuckled.

"I'm overthinking it, aren't I?"

"A bit. Do what you think is best for the moment while in the moment."

"What if there have been moments already and I blew it each time?"

"It's natural to feel nervous, lad. Believe me, I was so nervous for the longest time to tell you grandmother how I felt about her." He put a hand on his shoulder. "The next time a moment comes, go for it. Don't hesitate."

"Thanks."

"Are you going to see her now?"

James nodded. "I'm meeting her at the beach. She invited me to watch the meteor shower with her tonight."

"That is a perfect example of when a moment could come, so when the chance is there, take it." He patted his shoulder and smiled. "Now get going, lad. You don't want to keep her waiting any longer."

Edgar stood by the council table as his grandson hurried off towards the nearest gate.

"Ah to be young again."

Edgar looked over as the Second Fleet Master, Jerrick, joined him. "Lillian is a good lass."

"Best of luck to the lad, it's about time he makes a move."


	11. Chapter 11

When James reached the beach, he saw Lillian had set up a blanket on the sand and set her things next to it. He didn't see her at first, but then he looked towards the shallows and saw her pop up for air.

"You finally made it!" She called when she saw him.

"You started without me!"

Lillian chuckled. "Well then hurry up, slagtoth!"

James rolled his eyes and slipped out of his gear, setting it next to hers before joining her out in the shallows.

"Wonderful isn't it?" She asked, her smile growing when he nodded.

"It's nice."

Lillian looked up at the sky. "We still have some time before nightfall." She looked back at him. "Are you sure you want to wait for the shower with me?"

James chuckled. "Of course, Lily, why wouldn't I?"

Lillian smiled. "Good. Come with me, there's something I want to show you."

James took a deep breath and dived under the water after her, following her towards the deeper parts.

Lillian led him towards a cluster of coral that looked very similar to the kind in the highlands, then pointed towards where there were pearl oysters and conch shells decorating the coral walls.

James looked where she pointed, seeing the pearl oysters and conch shells decorating the coral walls similarly to how they did in the Coral Highlands, the various fish ranging from the small goldenfry to gastronome tuna swimming in and out of the coral.

When they resurfaced, Lillian looked at him with a smile. "So, what'd you think?"

"It's amazing how similar it is to the Coral Highlands."

"That was my thought, too. Though, it's far more interesting that there can be that kind of life out of water, too." Lillian said as they made their way back towards the shallows, but then she noticed how he was looking at her and blushed a bit. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

James shook his head. "No, I just love watching how excited you get about stuff like this."

"It's so different here in the New World than it is in the Old World. Things still surprise me."

"I suppose it takes an outside perspective to appreciate things in the same way as you do."

Lillian chuckled. "No, it just takes time and effort to see things differently." She looked at him. "Thanks for coming out with me, James."

"Of course. Can't have you watching the meteor shower alone, can we? That'd just be sad."

Lillian glared at him playfully and splashed him. "Jerk."

James splashed her back, only to earn another in his face. He looked around and saw that she had disappeared under the water. He waited patiently, listening for any sign of her location. Behind him, a small ripple sounded and just as Lillian was about to ambush him and try to dunk him under the water, he spun and wrapped his arms around her.

Squealing, Lillian couldn't help but blush in surprise as James pulled her into his arms and held her firmly against his chest. Her hands rested against his chest, feeling the toned muscles and his heart racing. She looked up at him, her blush deepening when she realized how close his face was. "J-James?"

James looked down at her, the sunlight making the water droplets in her hair and on her face glisten. "You've been a good friend for quite some time now and I really appreciate you helping me stay grounded."

Lillian smiled. "I wouldn't be a very good friend if I didn't, now would I?"

James chuckled. "That may be true, but still. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Lillian's smile grew, even more so when she heard James' stomach growl. "Why don't we dry off and eat?"

James chuckled, rubbing his neck in embarrassment. "That'd be great. I guess I was a lot more hungry than I thought."

"Come on, then."

* * *

As they ate the meal that Lu Shen had prepared- which consisted of a dish made with diced steak and rapscallions and a bottle of star brandy, James and Lillian talked about everything from what the Commission's next moves were going to be and any new missions that had been set up to personal day to day things. Before long, sunset had come and gone, dusk turning into complete night.

"Thanks for being patient with me, James. I know I've been a real pain since getting injured."

"Not at all." James replied, chuckling. "Besides, even if you were, I'd still look after you."

Lillian smiled at that and leaned back on the blanket. "I'm glad I've got someone like you to watch my back. As much as I like Sarah, she gets herself in more than enough trouble."

"She means well, but I agree that she's really excitable."

Lillian took a swig from the bottle of star brandy, then offered it to James. "I just wish she'd get her head out of the clouds every once in awhile." She looked up and gasped excitedly, jumping to her feet abruptly. "Look, James, it's started!"

James smiled at that, getting up to stand with her and watch. "It sure has."

They stood there, watching the shower for a few moments in silence.

"Lily?"

Lillian turned to look at James. "Yeah?"

James, thinking back on what his grandfather said earlier, took his chance and leaned in to kiss her. His lips pressed against hers gently and he lingered as long as he dared before pulling away.

Lillian was caught off guard and touched her lips when James pulled away. 'He just kissed me..!'

"You've come to mean a great deal more to me than I ever thought possible. I've been trying to find the right moment to tell you, but I kept missing my chance. Until now."

Lillian searched his eyes, seeing he had that look again and finally understanding what it was. "James..."

James sighed, wondering if he overstepped his boundaries. "I understand if you don't feel the same way, Lily, but I had to tell you."

Lillian searched for something- anything- to say, but she was stunned speechless. James started to turn away, but just as the meteor shower peaked, she grabbed his hand and stopped him, leaning forward and returning his kiss.

James' arms wrapped around her as he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. When she pulled away, he looked down at her. "Lily, will you be my girl?"

Lillian smiled and nodded. "Of course I will, you big softie."


End file.
